harrypotterbooksfandomcom-20200214-history
Wizards' Ordinary Magic and Basic Aptitude Test
The Wizards' Ordinary Magic and Basic Aptitude Test (or W.O.M.B.A.T.) was a series of tests wrote by J.K. Rowling for her original website JKRowling.com, in which fans used their extensive knowledge of canon and an intuitive understanding of the wizarding world to answer questions. New things about the wizarding world were found out in the answers. The in-universe story was that it was administered by the Wizarding Examinations Authority. It was an exam that determined whether the taker was proficient enough to take part in the wizarding world. The test had three sections and it was a written exam, which meant it could be taken by a Muggle, but the Examinations Authority thought they would never have enough inner knowledge to pass. About Overview In March 2006, J.K. Rowling posted the first of the exams, giving it the name of that first W.O.M.B.A.T. test, Grade 1. In September 2006, Grade 2 was posted and the final exam, Grade 3 in June 2007. Many of the questions could be answered by knowledge of canon but others were educated guesses based on an intuitive understanding of the wizarding world and it was these questions that had new, unknown things about the wizarding world. Another kind of question was one that listed previously unknown laws and events for example, and in that case, every answer was based on a now canon law and event. The test was graded by the website and the answers were not given, but those who were successful have worked out the answers. The paper was not marked right away and the taker had to wait for an envelope to be sent to them on their account because when they had taken the test, they were given a personal code through the Student Identification Card section of the website. If they put the code in, it would tell them how long they had left for their paper to be graded and sent to them, having a cloak and that pointed to one of these signs: PAPER BEING MARKED, RESULTS IN THE POST and RESULTS DELIVERED. The grading used the same grades that the O.W.L. and N.E.W.T. exams had: * O - Outstanding * E - Exceeds Expectations * A - Acceptable * P - Poor * D - Dreadful * T - Troll Exams Everything under the Grade headings only have pieces from the test that was new information and have been put here for archive purposes. For a complete list of the questions, [https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/W.O.M.B.A.T.#Part_One_-_Magical_Law look here]. Grade 1 * There was no license needed for House-elf ownership. * There were laws concerning these subjects : ** It was impossible to detect the underage use of magic in wizarding households. ** There was ban on goblins being able to own a wand which many thought ought to be lifted. ** Centaurs and Merpeople thought their Ministry of Magic classification should be changed because their views should be taken into account. ** The guidelines of House-elf welfare needed to be enforced. ** There was a definition of 'Muggle-baiting' which a few thought needed to be made less stringent. * It was thought in the wizarding world that: ** If an inanimate object thought on it's own then Dark Magic had been involved in its creation. ** The use of magic in front of a Muggle was prohibited unless the witch or wizard is under threat of personal injury. ** Letting go of a Portkey before it arrived would have caused death or serious injury. ** 'Finite Incantatem' should be used when a Muggle rings the doorbell. ** Bad luck can be stopped by turning three times on the spot and deliberately Splinching one's thumbs. Grade 2 * J.K. Rowling asked which statement was true in Part 3: Magical Beings and the answer of course, was Hags eat small children because it's known from other sources. That means the other answers were false and that the opposite of these were true : ** Inferi were not able to speak ** Goblins fear sunlight ** There were not female centaurs ** Vampire bites were curable * J.K. Rowling then asked which of these statements were untrue. It's not known what the answer was but that meant four of the others were true and they were four of these : ** Ghosts can cause movement of both liquid and gas. ** Freshwater merpeople are less warlike than salt. ** The werewolf's snout is shorter than that of the true wolf. ** There are no male Veela. ** Hags have four toes on each foot. * The goblin rebellion of 1612 was caused by these five facts, but an unknown one was the one that historians think was the main contributor to it : ** Lack of goblin representation on the Wizengamot. ** The attempt by wizards to enslave goblins in the way they enslaved house-elves. ** The fact that wizards will not grant them the right to carry a wand. ** The attempt of wizards to regain control of Gringotts bank. ** The series of brutal goblin-slayings by wizard murderer Yardley Platt. * For 100 years, parents of students who attended Hogwarts School have complained about one of these four subjects: Care of Magical Creatures, Defence Against the Dark Arts, History of Magic and Muggle Studies. The answer is unknown but it was probably Muggle Studies (given prejudice) or Care of Magical Creatures. * It's unknown whether it was a low or high percentage, but at least 3%, 33%, 53% but no higher than 93% of witches and wizards, thought the Weather-Modifying Charms should be regulated due to their effect upon the environment. The survey was collected by the Committee for Experimental Charms. * St. Mungo's Hospital had a number of health scares throughout the years, and one of these caused panic in recent times : **Suspected brain damage due to the Imperius Curse **Suspected death due to Thestral sightings **Spate of suspected werewolf bites **Uncontrollable bleeding due to 'Nosebleed Nougat' * It's unknown what the answer was, but the Ministry of Magic once conducted a poll on what wizards wanted members of the Wizengamot to have and 18% voted for one of these: ** Average age lowered from 87 ** Proof of pure-blood status ** Maximum of three years in post ** Goblin representation * Pertaining to blood-status, witches and wizards had these general ideas about it but only the second one (bolded) was true. The others were just an unproven and untrue idea : ** Muggle-born witches/wizards are more likely to produce Squib children than those who have one or more wizarding parents. ** Muggle-born witches/wizards usually have a witch or wizard ancestor somewhere in their family tree, though s/he may be generations back. ** Muggle-born witches/wizards are generally less prone to certain magical illnesses than those who have one or more wizarding parent. ** Muggle-born witches/wizards are generally slower to show signs of magic in childhood than those who have one or more wizarding parent. ** Muggle-born witches/wizards have great natural rhythm. * The Institute of Muggle Studies looked at a number of statements and determined only the first of them (bolded) to be untrue. That means the other four were true : ** It is possible for a Muggle to produce elementary magic if they have access to a wand and a book of spells. ** It is possible for a Muggle to inadvertently stumble upon magically protected areas such as Diagon Alley and St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. ** It is possible for a Muggle to see and correctly identify magical creatures. ** It is possible for a Muggle to see and yet deny the existence of magical creatures, even without magical intervention. ** It is possible for a Muggle to believe in impossibilities. Grade 3 * Every single one of these facts contributed to the passing of the International Statute of Secrecy but an unknown one was the main contributor : ** The widespread persecution of wizarding children by Muggles. ** The increasing attempt by Muggles to force witches and wizards to perform magic for Muggle ends. ** The increasing attemptby Muggles to force witches and wizards to teach them magic. ** The increasing numbers of witch-burnings. ** The increasing numbers of Muggles being burned in mistake for witches. ** The failure of Ministry of Magic Delegation to Muggle King and Queen (William and Mary) begging for protection under Muggle law. * These events happened and contributed to goblin rebellions in the 17th and 18th centuries, except for the one in bold which was the answer to which one of these had not caused a rebellion, because Hodrod the Horny-Handed lived in the 20th century : ** the allegation by goblin king Ragnuk the First that Godric Gryffindor had stolen his sword. ** the pursuit and imprisonment of Ug the Unreliable, who had been peddling Leprechaun Gold. ** the accidental death of Nagnok, Gringotts Goblin, at the hands of an untrained security troll sent by the Ministry of Magic. ** the imprisonment of the notoriously violent Hodrod the Horny-Handed, who had attempted to kill three wizards. ** The ducking of goblin activist Urg the Unclean in the village pond by a gang of young wizards. ** The Ministry of Magic Decree of 1631, preventing all magical beings other than wizards carrying a wand. * Three of these were true : ** The oldest building in Diagon Alley is Gringotts Bank; the other shops grew up around it. ** Towards the end of his life, Salazar Slytherin reconciled with the other Founders of Hogwarts School and returned to the castle to die. ** The Muggle 'War of the Roses' began as a dispute between wizarding neighbours over a Fanged Geranium. ** The second wife of King Henry VIII, Anne Boleyn, was accused by Muggles of being a witch, but was actually a Squib. ** A secret task force of Wizards and Muggles helped the Allies to victory in the Second World War. ** The Forbidden Forest began life as a wood planted and tended by a centaur herd. The Sorting Hat of Hogwarts was stolen and substituted by a group of delinquent students in 1325. The whereabouts of the real hat remain unknown. ** Upon his death in battle in 1762, goblin rebel Vargot was discovered to be a renegade house elf. ** The location and name of Hogwarts were both chosen by Rowena Ravenclaw, who dreamed that a warty hog was leading her to the cliff by the lake. * During the term of these Ministers of Magic, at least one of the answers caused a major upheaval for each of them. There were six possible answers (the same six for each one) and six Ministers of Magic. That means each of these six happened, but it's unknown who to. ** The Ministers of Magic named were: Artemis Lufkin, Grogan Stump, Faris Spavin, Nobby Leach, Millicent Bagnold and Cornelius Fudge. The answers were: *** Attempted assassination by centaur *** Pureblood riots during Squib Rights marches *** Several of the oldest Wizengamot wizards walk out in protest at Minister's appointment *** Persistent denial of a notorious Dark wizard's existence forces the Minister's resignation after the notorious Dark wizard appears at the Ministry of Magic (the only one for which the answer's known, because it happened to Cornelius Fudge.) *** Ghost demonstrations at the Ministry of Magic ("protest floats") *** A night of large-scale breaches of the International Wizarding Statute of Secrecy Behind the scenes * Logically, the existence of the actual test cannot be taken canon because it makes no sense why witches and wizards had to take it. Every single one had to be part of subjects for which witches and wizards sit the O.W.L. and N.E.W.T. and it has no in-universe support. They have no reason to take the W.O.M.B.A.T. but the answers can be taken canon because it's purpose was to offer an insight to fans about the wizarding world. Notes and sources Category:Miscellaneous